masks_west_marchesfandomcom-20200214-history
PC Template
__FORCETOC__ Delete this Section before Publishing: Hi new player (or returning player making a new Wiki page)! I, Gay Alice, made this page to make it much easier for you to do this. To get started, Edit this page, then go to the Source Editor (click the little stack of pancakes dropdown menu to do so). Copy all of the source, then , and paste everything in the Source Editor there. Then save, and you can get started! Appearance Your character, presumably, has an appearance! Describe it here. You can have a paragraph dedicated to their heroic Costume, And you can have a paragraph dedicated to their civilian fashion sense, in example. Powers As a superhero, your character likely has some form of powers. You can describe them here! Start with a quick summary, Then describe them in more detail. If you're playing a Beacon, this could be a good place to describe how your character makes up for being powerless! Often, characters have an origin story to their powers. If it isn't secret, you could include that as well. You could even include a paragraph on their equipment. Background Pre-Big/Small Team Presumably, your character existed before their Character Creation session. You can describe their (tragic) backstory here! Post-Big/Small Team It could be fun to keep track of significant developments in your character's life and career as a superhero on this page. For instance, if they defeat a major villain, you could describe that! Relationships Family A Parent Most people have at least one parent. A Sibling Some people have these as well. Friends Friend Outside The Team It's generally healthy for people to have these! Friend In The Team But it's nice to be friendly with your coworkers as well. Significant Others A Significant Other Some people have these! Not everyone, though, and not everyone even wants them. To each their own. Journal Entries A Link To Your Journal This is where you can link your character's journal. While these can be a fun extra thing to write, and a nice way to keep track of your character's development, they are by no means mandatory! We just all love to read them. If you write one, link it in the announcements channel! Additional Scenes * Sometimes, we play out scenes of characters interacting outside of Sessions. When we do, we make a page for those and link them here! (Date This Happened) Final Actions (delete this section before publishing) Finally, you can add Categories to the page, which would allow the page to be properly searchable on the Wiki. To add a Category, go to the stack of pancakes Dropdown menu left of Cancel and Save page, and click on Categories. If you are making a Big Team (Voice) Character, add these Categories: * Characters * PC * B-Verse * If you are making a Small Team (Play by Post) Character, add these Categories: * 2-Verse Characters * 2-Verse PC * 2-Verse * Then, add them to the PC List! (Small Team or Big Team) If you need help with the images on this page, check here: To use images in the Infobox, they first need to be uploaded. You can do that by going anywhere else in the page and inserting an image, then uploading it. If you already uploaded that image and you want to replace it, please don't upload it again. Instead, go to , click on your image, and click 'Replace'. It will automatically replace it. To then use them in the Infobox, just delete it from wherever you inserted it in the Page, doubleclick the Infobox, and replace one of the example image filenames (such as EllePortrait.png) with the name and extension of your file. If you'd like to follow the snazzy portrait photo convention we have going with Elle and Adria and Rhiannon, those images are 608 x 1055 pixels. Category:Example Pages